


Lean on me

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: In which Juno can be happy.





	Lean on me

"Dance with me, love. " Peter mutters into Juno's ear, hands soft, but oh so _there_ on his hips. The music has just now started, which means that Peter _planned_ this, and he set up a goddamn _timer_. Like the complete hopeless romantic that he obviously is. So Juno dances with him.

 

His own hands trace on the nape of his neck, and they move in rhythm to the music.

 

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever done with you. " Juno grumbles. "Not counting any time that our lives have been risked."

 

Peter laughs under his breath. "I disagree, love."

 

This theif, this absolute fucking dork, starts humming along, and nuzzling his nose into Juno's neck.

 

"Any reason why you did this today?" Juno mumbles.

 

"You wouldn't be a detective without your questions."

 

Juno let's himself step in rhythm to the music. Peter's cold hands dripping onto his waist. Juno's touching his neck, while he let's his head fall onto Peter's chest as the music falls through the room.

 

Whenever it's like this, things don't have to be so bad. Peter being there doesn't necessarily fix everything. If being in a loving relationship could have fixed Juno, it would have, but there's no _fixing._ Juno discovers. There's not any secret just out of his reach that will lead him towards the happiness and bliss that everyone else in the world can somehow come across. There's no riddle to solve, or clues to dig up. That's not how it goes. 

 

Juno is just the way he is. His brain chemistry just seems to be like that, and it's miserable. It sucks. It's really does. Sometimes the big, mean world is just too much for him to take.  Some days every little thing in the world is telling him just how terrible he is, and he can do nothing but _take it._

 

But some days he walks into the office, and sees Rita. He knows that she cares about him, and the fact that she does takes a bit of the weight from off his shoulders. Some days Peter wakes up next to him in bed, his arms wrapped around him like a blanket, and Juno just feels _safe._ Sometimes Allesandra helps him with cases and it's nice to know that someone wants to help him at all. Cassandra jokes around with him. Mick and him have their weird friendship. It's just nice.

 

Peter helps, but Juno doesn't get everything from him. Sometimes he even gets it from himself if he can work up to it. He tells himself that if he lived for years and years with his mother, and years and years after Ben died, then he can live today. With his loving boyfriend, and a few people that don't want him dead.

 

Juno skims his fingers against the collar of Peter's clothes. His eyes are bright. So bright even in the shadow of Juno's apartment.

 

For a second he seems nervous in the way that only Juno can see. The tilt of his head, and the twitch in his mouth. No one else gets to see Nureyev's emotions like Juno does. Half the time its just an act, but when they're alone.

 

It speaks volumes that Peter let's him see that. He _trusts_ Juno.

 

"What's wrong?" Juno asks.  Peter's hands are drawing shapes into the small of his back. They're mostly swaying now. No footsteps and such, just Peter's forehead against Juno's and the move to the soft, slow beat of the song.

 

"Do you know what today is, Juno?"

 

Immediately his brain goes to the worst case scenario. Is it the day that he killed Mag? No, that can't be it. Otherwise he wouldn't look nervous, he would look angry and sad and-yeah, Juno's seen that look before, and this ain't it.

 

"Uhhhhh." Juno's voice cracks, because he feels like _such_ an idiot. "No?"

 

Peter looks a little pleased with himself, like catching him off guard was something he planned. He bites his lip, and releases a small smile. "It's been exactly one year since I met you."

 

It takes a moment for that to fit itself into Juno's brain. One year. Exactly one year which means today is an anniversary. _The_ anniversary. It's the first time in a long ass time that an anniversary is a good thing for him. It's been the anniversary of his birth- well, he doesn't have very good memories of that. And the word anniversary always means the time that Ben or Annie or whoever Juno killed died. It's always been when he fucked up.  When he ruined something

It's surprising. He doesn't even know what to say, what to think.

 

He realizes that he's been quiet for quite some time, and been still as stone for just as long. Peter looks much more worried now.

 

" _Peter_." Juno says as a smile crawls onto his face. "You're such a sap."

 

Then he's kissing him soft and slow, like he savors it. Like he loves it, and Juno gets it because he loves it too.

 

Juno's knees connect with the sofa at some point, and Peter is on top of him, running a hand under his shirt. His mouth running too about how much he loves him. About the two of them loving and living and continuing this together.

 

He's leaving kisses on Juno's neck, and he's overcome with the enormity of it all. How absolutely _ridiculous_ all of this is, and he laughs. He giggles while Peter's nose rubs at his own. They're both grinning and smiling, and Jesus, when did things start going good for once? They both laugh until they're out of breath, and Juno relaxes against the sofa.

 

"Well?" Juno taunts. "We have an anniversary to celebrate."

 

Peter smirks. "And I know _exactly_ how I want to do it."


End file.
